


The Wars We Fight, And The Wars We Make

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Solo Lives, I'm horrible at tagging, Luke Deserves Better, Luke Skywalker Lives, Mentions of Blood, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey deserves better, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: An accident in the battlefield turns for the worst and ends with Rey suggesting a heartbreaking decision.Luke is less pleased with that suggestion.





	The Wars We Fight, And The Wars We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't been updating Strangers. I've been catching up with life and every screw up that comes along with it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this lil' one shot I made to compensate my absence for Strangers.

“Rey, slow down, will ya.”

Dragging him through the hall from the medical bay, Rey made it to her private quarters, pulling the shirtless Luke in with one hand, while his mechanical one clings on to his shirt.

“What’s the matter, love?” He asks worriedly when he sees her on the brink of tears. Putting on the shirt to cover the scar on his back, he rushes to her, reaching both his hand on the sides of her face to make sure she’s looking at him.

“We–” Rey stuttered. “We need to talk. A… About our relationship.”

It wasn’t like this back then. Back then, it was merely just a simple crush for the famed Jedi. The stories both Han and Leia shared to her before she had met him, about the hero who went missing after his academy burned to the ground along with his innocent students, the brother whom Leia misses and the best friend Han wishes he could spend more time and fly around in the Falcon with. It was all those stories and those before that had Rey wishing she had met the pilot that blew up the Death Star in her life.

After finding that final piece of the map, she had embarked on the journey to bring her hero back, Leia wishing her good luck and Han telling her to smack some senses in Luke since he wouldn’t be there to do it. It really was amazing how they all ended up safely returning from the Starkiller Base with so few casualties.

Not long did it take to find him on the planet of Ahch-To. It did take long however, to bring him back to the base without having to drag, or the very least kidnap him. He was everything stubborn, stupid, and irritating, when she had begged him to come back to the Rebellion more times than once. The cherry on top of her anger was when she discovered his lie. Having told her the danger the Lanais where in, only to find nothing but what seems to be a party.

She was every bit angry and disappointed at him, he had expected that. It took a few more words to come out from her and a disapproving look from Chewie for him to finally snap out of the illusionary world where Luke Skywalker is not needed, the illusion he had created and had placed himself in.

It didn’t take long for them to fly out of the oceanic planet after that. They found the rebels cornered and thankfully Luke had created a diversion long enough to have stalled his nephew along with the entire First Order for the rebels to escape. She would have screamed if Luke’s entire body had vanished when the toll of creating the doppelganger took place, mostly due to the reason that her time spent screaming at him to come back with her would have been for nothing. That and the fact the legend would have disappeared in front of her eyes. Luckily, that wasn’t the case when he fell unconscious out of pure exhaustion in the Falcon carrying what remains of the Rebellion.

Luke woke up in the bunker inside the Falcon. His eyes drawn to the sleeping Rey sitting on the chair beside him. Was she there the whole time, _watching him sleep?_ He was reluctant to wake from the bed he hadn’t slept on for more than a decade, but the need to apologize for his absence to the ones outside the room guilted him into rising. Before leaving, he carried the dormant woman on the chair and placed her gently on the bed he had occupied. She muttered a few words on her sleep, one sounded like she was calling his name. Pressing a kiss on her forehead and Luke left the room, making his presence known to Han and Leia who were waiting outside. As happy as Leia was to have met her brother once more, she couldn’t stop the need to slap him on the face.

“I’ve been waiting for years to do that!” Leia barked.

“I know.” Luke replied, carrying his good hand on the side of his face Leia just hit. “I’m sorry.”

He was prepared for another hit as Leia raised her hand again, instead her hands hung around him for dear life. He hears her sobs and his shirt is soaking in her tears. Han joins in the embrace, the two hugging Luke tightly as if afraid he was going to leave them again. Luke reassures them he’s staying for good as he whispers the words quietly to them. “I’m staying. I’m not leaving. Not again.”

They stayed like this for a long time, not caring about the mutter of words the other rebels are saying when they see the image of all the three heroes reunited once more. This image that had kept them hopeful for long time to come.

Regrouping the Rebellion wasn’t easy. But it wasn’t impossible either. Allies started joining one after another after hearing the legendary Luke Skywalker had returned to battle. The new base created by the new allies, alongside Lando, was as good and hidden from the First Order. It was around these times when Rey had spent more time with Luke than she ever did on Ahch-To, training with the Force to move much larger obstacles as well as practicing her katas.

It was slow, but surely Rey started seeing the revival of the hero he once was. The one she had fallen in love in the stories told to her. And right after that, she had spent more time with him than everyone in the base combined. Well, maybe not Han and Leia. She would be there when he called, she would try to make it despite the situations and she would always smile whenever she was around him. It wasn’t long before she finds out the feelings she had always have for him within her yet never lets them out when she was talking to none other than her crush’s sister. Leia was overjoyed when hearing this, encouraging her to do what her heart tells her to do.

And with that, she left, left to find what she wants to claim. She found him in the training field, which shouldn’t surprise her really, and before he says another word when he sees her, she claims his lips with her own. She heard everything about the Jedi’s forbidden attachment, but she couldn’t care less when he kisses her back with more force than she expected, _she didn’t knew Jedis had it in them._

It was for a moment, a hot moment, before Luke pushes her shoulder back gently with both his hands, “I’m sorry, this is wrong.”

“No, this isn’t.” She replied stubbornly.

“You deserve better, Rey.”

It wasn’t the part where he had stopped the kiss that flared her. It was him being in denial and rejecting his own feelings, “Listen, I don’t like you playing the sweet gentleman when we both know of our mutual attraction with each other.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Often times he ended up glancing at her during their training. She was beautiful and graceful back then, even when her body was covered in sweat or when her bun was loose and her hair messy. She's still the gorgeous being Luke sees now. “Are you sure, Rey?”

“Yes.”

With the single word that escaped her lips, he musters up what he has left and takes her breath away as he kisses her without any warning or care in the world. She doesn’t complain, just lets his lips cover hers.

After that, the two became inseparable. Sometimes giving each other a wink or a smile during meetings, no matter how important the discussion is, no matter how big or small the task is, it’s always those two working on it together. Everyone in the base did end up finding out about the relationship instead of thinking it was a teacher-student thing when the two were caught making out one time in the back of the mess hall. “You just couldn’t keep your pants on until everyone was dismissed could you, Luke?” Leia bickered at him.

Rey giggled in embarrassment, whereas Luke was nowhere near amused, blushing every time he gets awkward glances from the others in the base. “It’ll die down soon, hopefully,” Rey said.

She had wished every day would just be like the last, waking up in his small bed intended for only one person to occupy. Training on the field the two shared and maybe a bit more mouth-to-mouth sessions, in a much quieter and secluded area of the base that is. She can’t help but fall for the man who now has her heart. Her heart would be his to keep and no matter what arises, he would always be there beside her. It wasn’t like that however when the two partake in a mission that cost them almost everything.

It was an ambush by the First Order after having completed their designated tasks. Rey was making busy of the troopers now on the ground from her barrage of attacks, following the next set of Stormtroopers, carrying one of the boulders into that area with the Force and launching it on the horde. She was trained better by Luke to have done that, but she wasn’t trained better to detect the trooper behind who had fired his weapon. The blast aimed directly where she had stood. The next thing she felt was being pushed off by Luke who had stood next to her in the fray, he let out a cry of pain when the blast had hit him directly in the back and Rey let out a scream of terror when she had realized his actions and the consequences as his body fell and she watched in slow motion as her master collapsed on the ground.

Rey sees the trooper behind tackled by Poe, but it was too late when she went to assess the damage on Luke’s back. Her hands felt wet at the slightest touch and she hold back a cry when she saw the large wound on his back, blood pouring out from it. At that instant, she knew he needed medical attention stat and with every power she has, carries the unmoving Luke on her back to the Falcon. She panicked when she realized the last supply of bacta in the ship were used. She is incapable of treating his serious injury, not without anything to treat him with.

Luckily, everyone boarded the Falcon not long after and in a hurried state, Rey flew them out of there with the help from Poe. They made it back to the base faster than ever before that day, submerging Luke immediately in a Bacta tank upon their arrival back. She teared up when the doctor had said he was lucky enough they didn’t spend another minute or else it could have been fatal. Everything changed after that.

Rey had visited Luke each passing day, awaiting for those blue eyes of his to open once more as she sits down on the chair facing him. During those troubling times, Finn and Poe would come and go to lighten up her mood, but it was always Leia and Han who had sit patiently by her side to wait for Luke’s rising as he moves lifelessly inside the tank, though not for long as Leia’s position as the General required her to be elsewhere. Han’s always saying that he wasn’t too worried with his condition, though she can tell his lies when she left him alone one time in need to use the restroom, only to come back and see the sight of Han with his head slump down and hearing the cries emitted from him. Han made her promise not to tell anyone about it.

It wasn’t until a few more weeks passed when she was notified of his awakening, she was off with Chewie and Han in the Falcon when the information was leaked to her. Without a word, Han hit lightspeed back to the base to bring the anxious maiden back to her lover. She was out of the ship the moment it landed. When she entered the medical room, Luke was already sitting there shirtless with the doctor by his side inspecting his body.

Her heart beat in happiness when Rey saw his twinkling blue eyes looking at her and she tackled him in a tight hug that left him almost breathless. He shushed her when she whimpers in his bare chest. She had things she planned to discuss with him when he would come back to her and she wasted no more time in bringing him back to her quarters. It was in her quarters when she finally said it to the worried Luke in front of her.

“I– I’m not sure if we should keep doing this.” Her voice shaky in how hard this was for her, her heart betraying every single word she says.

“What are you saying, dear?” He asked in utter confusion.

“I think it’s better for us that way.” She replied, “I think we should break up.”

He hadn’t expected that from her, much less after having been awake from his long slumber. “What brought that into you, dear?”

“I don’t think this is good.” Rey croaked in her tears.

“Rey, love. Tell me what’s in your mind.

She shuddered at his words and even more so when he stepped closer to her, holding her between his arms on her waist and pulling her closer to him. “Rey…”

“I’m afraid.” She confessed. “Afraid of losing you like how I did when you saved me from that shot. You were so close, so close to leaving because of me. I can’t live knowing you gone because of me,” Rey said fearfully. She can feel Luke’s hold on her tighten as he tries to calm her with reassuring words.

“I know, Rey. I’m afraid as well,” Luke admitted. “But I can’t live on knowing you’re hurt, my love. I didn’t regret my actions, and I would have done it again a thousand times if it means that I get to see your face smiling once more.”

He pulls her close so her head rests on his chest, comforting her with his good hand on the side of her face while the mechanical one holds her close on the waist. Rey hears the pounding of his heart, so stable and not frantic nor weak like it was when he got hit by the blast. Her fingers and his, the metal one, intertwined together and she feels happy once more to be able to feel the movement of his body once more.

“I love you, Rey. I hope you know tha–” She interrupts him with a kiss, and once again her heart fluttered at the feeling of his lips brushing against hers. It would have been a lie to say that wasn’t of the things she had wanted to do after he had awaken. After a minute, she wished to be given more than just that long but is aware Leia is probably outside with everyone else waiting for the pair. She had been hearing a few voices on the other side of the door, she lets go of him. And before releasing her from his hold, he whispers to her ear.

“I will fight, Rey. Fight for us, for our future, I will never leave you alone, ever again. I love you.”

And with a peck to her forehead, they made their way to the door who Rey has no doubts that Poe and Han is leaning towards to eavesdrop on their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on reading this lil' story. Also Happy Valentines uwu
> 
> Yes I make this for Valentines day. Have fun with your partners, if you're still single and not ready to mingle, the you're not the only one. X3
> 
> I'm here stuffing my face with chocolates, diabetes is my one true love.


End file.
